1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a power bicycle or an electrically-assisted bicycle and in particular to a power driving control system to be incorporated in the power bicycle.
2. Related Arts
Power bicycles or electrically-assisted bicycles have been known for many years and have become an environmental protection transportation means. The power bicycle can be driven both manually and by electric motor. Since the motor is usually powered by a battery set which can only store limited power, the power consumption of the battery set has to be very conservative and efficient in order to extend the operation life of the battery set.
Conventionally, the power supply is controlled by a simple switch mounted on the handle bar of the bicycle, and the electrical power thus supplied from the battery set to the motor is not regulated and properly controlled so that the power is not utilized in an efficient way.
Furthermore, the conventional device is in general incapable of adjusting the electrical power supplied to the motor so that it is not possible to adjust the output mechanical power of the motor. This may cause a waste of the rider's human labor and the electrical power of the system. Also, it is often that the motor is started and/or stopped in a sudden way and this cases vibration to the bicycle and thus is comfortable to the rider.
In addition, the output mechanical power of the motor is in general constant through the whole travel of the bicycle. Generally speaking, this is not very efficient because the bicycle may occasionally move uphill and downhill, which requires different mechanical power to be applied to the bicycle.
It is thus desirable to provide a power driving control system for a power bicycle which applies different mechanical power to the bicycle so as to fully exploit the electrical power in a more efficient fashion.